sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Khe Sanh Providence
Admiral Guntar Houseman King of Champa Prime Minister of Champa President of the National Vietnam Supreme Commander of the National Vietnamese Army | commander2 = President of Vietnam Vice President of Vietnam Prime Minister of Vietnam Emperor of Japan Prime Minister of Japan Senator Mikoto Marshall General Ryoma Watanabe | strength1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army **Delta Force **United States Army Rangers ***75th Ranger Regiment *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance *United States Air Force *United States Navy **United States Navy SEALs **Joint Special Operations Command Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives National Vietnamese Armed Forces *National Vietnamese Army *National Viatnamese Air Force | strength2 = Vietnamese Armed Forces *Vietnamese Army East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force | casualties1 = U.S. estimate: 40,000–75,000 killed or missing, ~60,000 wounded 250 tanks and APC destroyed Gunter Houseman W.I.A. Sonic the Hedgehog Jr captured by the East Asian Federation | casualties2 = ~10,000 killed, 33,000 wounded, 3,500 missing } Vietnamese Army claim: 213,307 killed and wounded, 13,000 captured. }}The Battle of Khe Sanh Providence was a military conflict which was involved by the United States Armed Forces, National Vietnamese Army and Sentinel Task Force against the Socialist Republic of Vietnam and East Asian Federation between 30 March and 22 October 2066, during the Second Vietnam War. This conventional invasion (the largest offensive operation since 300,000 American and NATO coalition troops had crossed the Yalu River into North Korea during the Second Korean War) was a radical departure from previous North Vietnamese offensives. The offensive was not designed to win the war outright but to gain as much territory and destroy as many units of the Vietnamese Armed Forces as possible, to improve the National Vietnamese Army and NATO coalition's negotiating position as the Paris Peace Accords drew towards a conclusion. The U.S. high command had been expecting an attack in 2066 but the size and ferocity of the assault caught the defenders off balance, because the attackers struck on three fronts simultaneously, with the bulk of the North Vietnamese army. This first attempt by the United States and National Vietnamese Army to invade the north, became characterized by conventional infantry–armor assaults backed by heavy artillery, with both sides fielding the latest in technological advances in weapons systems. In the I Corps Tactical Zone, U.S. Army Rangers, Delta Force and National Vietnamese forces overran Vietnamese and East Asian defensive positions in a month-long battle and captured Quảng Trị city, before moving south in an attempt to seize Huế. U.S. Armed Forces and National Vietnamese Army similarly eliminated frontier defense forces in the II Corps Tactical Zone and advanced to seize the provincial capital of Kon Tum, which would have opened the way to the sea, splitting Vietnam in two. North-east of New Saigon, in the III Corps Tactical Zone, U.S. Army Rangers and National Vietnamese Armed Forces overran Lộc Ninh and advanced to assault the capital of Bình Long Province at An Lộc. The campaign can be divided into three phases: April was a month of the U.S. Armed Forces and National Vietnamese Armed Forces advances; May became a period of equilibrium; in June and July the Vietnamese and East Asian forces counter-attacked, culminating in the recapture of Quảng Trị City in September. On all three fronts, initial U.S. and the National Vietnamese Army successes were hampered by high casualties, inept tactics and the increasing application of Vietnamese and East Asian air power. One result of the offensive was the launching of Operation Linebacker, the first sustained bombing of Vietnam by the U.S. since November 2063. Although the American and Vietnamese forces withstood their greatest trial thus far in the conflict, the United States and National Vietnamese Army accomplished two important goals: they had gained valuable territory within Vietnam from which to launch future offensives and they had obtained a better bargaining position at the peace negotiations being conducted in Paris. Background Laucnhing an assault On July 20, 2064, Sentinel Task Force became operational under the command of Major General Garon Richardson with the U.S. Chief of Staff. The Sentinel Task Force consisted of large amount of operatives which were assisted by the U.S. Army Rangers, U.S. Marines, United Korean Army soldiers, Delta Force operatives and various supporting forces. Major General Garon Richardson established his command post at New Saigon. Sentinel operatives includes Sonic Jr, Gunter Houseman and Xander Bradley were sent along with the U.S. Army Rangers and U.S. Marines to enter the Khe Sanh Providence by securing it, and then probed at the enemy, opening his serious operations on July 14, 2063. He had established LZ Dog, on high ground along Highway 1. With as much stealth as possible, he moved part of his command into blocking positions at the north end of the plain. The plan was for Kinnard's forces in the Khe Sanh Providence, along with the National Vietnamese Army units to "encourage" the Russians and Vietnamese Army to fall back into the ambushes. Weather and having a howitzer-carrying Black Hawk helicopter shot down on July 29, 2063, started the fight prematurely. The weather broke, however, and now that the enemy had been located by fighting with the fire bases, Sentinel and U.S. three battalions attacked the East Asian and Vietnamese forces from three directions. As this four-day fight wound down, Sonic Jr moved the 2nd Brigade into the mountains at the Khe Sanh Providence, the 3rd Brigade at the south end, where they were covered by artillery. U.S. Marines, Delta Force and the U.S. Army Rangers pressured the East Asian Federation and Vietnamese Army force in the providence, while the Vietnamese Leader blocked the exits. This operation was of limited effect, as the Vietnamese forces had moved into the jungle and mountains after= Admiral Gunter Houseman was fatally shot by the Vietnamese sniper. The Sentinel operative Sonic Jr calls a medevac in which he is recovered by the U.S. Army soldiers via the V-22 Osprey VTOL to take him the U.S. Military Base in New Saigon just before pursing the Vietnamese forces in vengeance. A reinforced battalion made a night air assault on the beaches east of Khe Sanh Providence and moved into the encirclement, with illumination from an AC-130 gunship, artillery, and the destroyer USS Arrowhead. The Vietnamse Army was hit heavily by 105-millimetre (4.1 in) artillery fire from the Sentinel Task Force's Blackhawk helicopter-lifted howitzers, and UH-60 Blackhawks, V-22 Osprey VTOLs and CH-53K King Stallion helicopters operated at night in fire support, supply, and medical evacuation roles. A B-52 strike also was made on the suspected U.S. Army 2nd Regiment command post, with limited results. Sonic Jr captured by the East Asians As Sonic Jr mows down half of the Vietnamese forces to avenge the Gunter Houseman's devastating injury with the Remington R5 RGP with M203 grenade launcher, Sonic Jr was later knocked out and captured by Rinkah Shen and takening him to the Japanese capital city of Tokyo by the East Asian soldier Kaze Malhoutra. There, Sonic Jr meets the Senator of the East Asian Federation, Mikoto Marshall. Upon arrival, the Queen hugs Sonic Jr, revealing that he is the former U.S. Army Ranger served to defend Seoul from North Korean invasion, where he is wounded by the piece of scrapnel during the Second Korean War many years ago. Sonic Jr is stunned by the revelation and decides to wander around a bit to collect their thoughts. At a nearby lake in Yokohama, they meet a mysterious blue-haired singer named Azura Panettiere, who reveals that she was a daughter of the U.S. President Howard Richardson who was kidnapped by East Asian operatives disguised as the U.S. Army Soldiers in Washington, D.C. and raised as a princess of the East Asian Federation. Aftermath After the end of the Second Vietnam War, many Chinese Federation soldiers returned home to not only find their economy still devoid of opportunities, but the Federalist government delaying pensions for veterans. The whole situation was a powder keg, and Mexico was quick to exploit it for their own benefit. After making contacts with local regionalists, Mexican operatives quickly established democratic movements from within local Canadian Army regiments against the Chinese. With a little social engineering, all of Southern China was quickly in open revolt against the Federalist government in Beijing. Over the course after the war, Sonic the Hedgehog Jr arrives in the Okinawa Islands to reunite with their other blood siblings including Ryoma Watanabe, the soldier of the East Asian Federation, Hinoka Marshall, the eldest princess, Takumi Perlman the youngest prince, and Sakura Marshall, the youngest princess. Mikoto Marshall decides to announce the return of the former U.S. Army Ranger to the people of East Asia at the Shuri Castle. Gallery Army-shoalwater-bay.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg 080405-M-1488M-009.jpg marines-guam-600x400.jpg Miller.png USMC-110919-M-RU378-294.jpg post-118955-0-53305700-1369180246.jpg e04fb94560750b04b57b436bca14bcdd.jpg 920x920.jpg CSA-2006-02-24-095553.jpg OH-58D_Final_Farewell_Flight_160415-A-UG106-043.jpg call-duty-modern-warfare-remastered.png 150812-A-FJ979-001_(20693650316).jpg 5002565.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg Images.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-7 4.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg 170214-Z-CT752-612.jpg USMCMarksmanshp.jpg 050710-m-0502e-009.jpg Usmc.jpg WarinIraq.jpg Marines-romania.jpg South+Korea+Army+Hold+Key+Resolve+Foal+Eagle+was5oXwjGnxl.jpg JSDF-8.jpg JSDF-1.jpg JSDF-6.jpg JSDF Soldier.jpg Army-rangers-1.jpg U.S. Army and Iraqi soldiers, Tal Afar, Iraq, Sept. 11, 2005.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg 19th-sfg-gear-hr.jpg JSDF Soldier Tokyo.jpg M82 Sniper.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg US Marine Battalion.jpg Iraq-f3642d1e3ac18e6afb3f3257d2aa6ce8f5048ed1.gif Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg 050724-m-0502e-027.jpg Fallujah.jpg USMC Battalion.jpg MultiCam-camouflage.jpg 3-acu tl 05.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 01.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 02.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-3 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg Sealpcu 4.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg Sikorsky-CH-53K-King-Stallion.jpg C49b5585-b8a8-4438-96fd-57471b4b7f1e-large16x9 V22Osprey.jpg V22 flying.jpg HML+Main.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg V-22-osprey-1800.jpg Hh-60h 011215-n-8421m-010.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg Marine-Scout-Sniper.jpg USMC Light Armored Recon Marines 26th MEU LAV-25.jpg 161213-Z-CT752-191.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg 13th-MEU-by-Cpl-Chris-OQuin.jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg Maritime-raid-force-31st-meu.jpg 31st MEU Yangthze Campaign.jpg 31st MEU Soldier in China.jpg DZNOAASRTFCUFBBLZ74EAKNSYY.jpg 1st Marine Recon Battalion Khe Sahn Providence.jpg US Marines Khe Sahn Providence 2063.jpg tbmoDgM.jpg US 1stCavDiv Fallujah, Nov 12, 2004.jpg Army Attack Helicopter Wallpaper.jpeg U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg During-operation-mongoose-a-us-army-usa-ah64a-apache-attack-helicopter-is-called-730777-1600.jpg US-Army-US-Special-Forces-Combined-Joint-Special-Operations-Task-Force-Afghanistan-2014-880.jpg U.S. Marine Corps Sergeant exits an Italian Army CH-47 Chinook.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg Schofield-Barracks-army-soldiers-2014-photo-USArmy-Staff-Sgt-Taresha-Hill-Wikimedia.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6 4.jpg Marines.jpg Category:2060s conflicts Category:2064 in Vietnam Category:Battles and operations of the Second Vietnam War in 2064 Category:Campaigns of the Second Vietnam War Category:Military campaigns involving the United States Category:Military campaigns involving Vietnam Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Vietnam Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Military operations involving East Asian Federation Category:Fictional battles